


Everything is so Much More Romantic in the Dark

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jack morrison is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU where everyone are college seniors, and they go to Mexico for spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The squad goes clubbing

Jack sighed as he sat on the bed in his shitty hotel room. This was supposed to be the week of his life, but already he was miserable. He and all his buddies had been planning this trip to Mexico for ages. It was the last ‘hoorah’ before real life started, his college senior year spring break. But, of course fate had other plans for him. The week hadn’t even officially started, when not only did he get stopped and searched by the TSA, but the flight was delayed for 5 hours. The limo service he had rented charged him twice the amount because of the delay and then the limo was stopped and searched by the fedorales. The group decided a short break was in order, that way they’d have energy to go out clubbing later. He greatly appreciated it, and the fact he had his own room. To take full advantage of this break, Jack decided to take a quick shower, then nap until the others decided they were ready. These ‘others’ included his old buddy Reinhardt, the science nerd Winston, and these two weird guys that hooked him up with cheap plane tickets to Mexico. Some of the other seniors from the academy had planned to be in Mexico at the same time, but they were in different hotels on the other side of town. 

Several hours later a harsh bang and a loud giggle woke Jack. He jumped up and answered the door, regretting asking to be woken by them. He had visibly tired eyes and slept-in clothes, prompting a gasp from the skinnier of the two. These two weird dudes were dressed surprisingly fitting for clubbing, and they matched. Jack just stared at them, then suddenly he was shoved back into his room.

“You can’t go clubbing in that! Ya slept in those clothes!” shouted the skinny one. Jack tried to remember a name, J-something...he’s not a Jack… or a John. Is it James…? Maybe…? Oh hell. His thoughts were interrupted when he was thrown back onto his bed. He panicked...maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to go to Mexico with sketchy dudes. Jack prepared for the worst, but nothing else happened, he looked up, confused. After throwing him on the bed, the two had searched his room for his suitcase, and were successful in finding it. He stared with his mouth open as they rummaged through his clothes, but was frozen in place, in fear that they would find it, and before he could make a move to stop the invasion of privacy a triumphant cry shook him. The larger one the two, Jack couldn’t remember his name either, was holding up the articles of clothing Jack had feared them finding. In one massive hand was a pair of short biker shorts and in the other was the smallest, tightest, and most glittery shirt know to man. As the smiles on the two intruding men’s faces grew so did the blush on Jack’s cheeks.

“T-that’s uuhh… not mine…?”

“It’s not yours huh? D’ya hear that Roadie? It’s NOT his!” the skinny one was bent in half, almost falling over with laughter, “Ya mind if I wear if then?” 

Jack sighed again, no nap no matter how long, could have prepared him for this. At least he had a name for one of these faces.

“Ok, fine, it’s mine. Just throw it over here and I’ll change into it. Then can we go?”The clothes hit him a few seconds later with a muted thump. The skinny one started laughing again, this time actually falling over.

“Junkrat, stop that. You’ll make him regret this, and make him twice as likely to ditch out,” the larger one, Roadie, spoke for the first time. The laughs from the floor quieted to hushed giggles. Jack grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. When the door clicked shut behind him, he changed as fast as he could. He needed a drink and some loud music to help him forget the events from earlier. These guys seem pretty ok, I just hope Winston can loosen up and party at their level. He changed quickly, and spiked his hair up with some water. He smiled at himself in the mirror, his outfit change lifting his mood. He winked and left the room, feeling amazing. Roadie and Junkrat had made themselves comfortable on his bed and were pre-gaming. They were practically sitting on each other, and their flasks clinked together often, sloshing who-knows-what all over Jack’s bedspread. Jack cleared his throat and the two looked up. They cheered when they saw him, and Roadie tightened his flask before throwing it Jack’s way. He caught it, and cautiously took a sip. It burned but not in bad way, so he took another swig. He was ready to go.

“Alright you two, it’s now or never. Let’s get a move on.”

“Come on Roadie! Let’s get the party started!” Junkrat hopped off the bed with lightning speed and was at the door before Jack could even take a step.

“Don’t leave yet. Remember, we have other people to go and collect,” Roadhog spoke with patience, and Jack wondered what drug he was taking to have such patience when hanging out with an energizer bunny like Junkrat.

“Well then let’s go get them!!” Junkrat was unphased.

Roadhog got up from the bed and went slowly to the door, Jack followed him, and then the three of the went around the hotel waking the other two. The energy in the group rose when they picked them up.

“Ok, now that we’ve got everyone, where are we going?” Jack was excited and was ready to settle for the nearest club instead of the best if need be.

“We don’t have everyone, there are people in other hotels Jack,” Winston reminded him.

Jack huffed, but continued with the group in the trek that was finding all their friends. They went to three other hotels and picked up seventeen people Jack barely knew. A few of the names were familiar, like Ana, Angela, and Jesse, but he couldn’t place where the rest of them came from.

The large group of 21 college seniors wandered around town for a while, and then decided to look up the ‘best’ bar nearby. Their phones listed it as “Amor Libre” a modern gay bar. Everyone was excited, and they set out to find it. 

 

It took very little for the group to find the bar, the rainbow lights, while in Spanish, gave away exactly what kind of bar it was. They strolled in, swagger strong. The lights illuminated the glittery fabric of Jack’s tight shirt, and some of the others’ clothes as well. Jack went straight to bar and ordered a shot, Reinhardt, Ana, Jesse and some of the ones Jack didn’t know tagged along. They downed the shots quickly and easily. Someone called for another round but Jack knew he shouldn’t. He turned away from the bar, and felt eyes on him. This only made him add more sway and swagger to his step. Once one the dancefloor Jack lost himself to the crowd, he didn’t know where anyone else was, but his body moved fluidly. He soon felt some of the others nearby and he made his way over to dance with them. It was nice to let loose. After a few heart-pounding songs later Jack breaks from the crowd and heads back to the bar, where he orders another shot. He sees Reinhardt and a well-muscled girl with pink hair are having a drinking contest, and Ana flirting with the bartenders. Then he gets that feeling of being watched again. He turned, looking for the body the roaming eyes belonged to. The hunt was over quickly. A tall dark man at the other end of the bar was locked onto Jack’s figure. Still high on adrenaline from dancing, and just having taken a shot of courage, Jack headed over immediately, not even trying to be subtle. 

As he approached, Morrison noticed that this guy had also given up the meaning of subtly, even licking his lips when Jack got closer.This new knowledge only fueled his fire, and his shorts suddenly felt tighter. He had an idea, one that might get the man to come to him. He changed directions and headed back toward the dancefloor. He reached the edge of the dance floor, stopped, and waited for the song to change, and as it did, he began dancing. He used all his best moves and some things he’d learn from performers he’d seen. Putting his heart into it Jack faced away from the man and did his best to show off his best assets. Not even having to turn around, he knew the man was headed toward him, and Jack could feel himself getting a little giddy.


	2. annoucement

this fic isn't dead!!! i promise, i'm writing the story as fast as i can but life has hit me with a different major problem every day, so a new chap will be up soon, i know where the story is going, and its gonna be a decent length, i just don't have time to dedicate to writing right now


End file.
